In the field of cabinet doors and hatches, there is usually a closing device like a latch. The latch may be of various complexities, from a swivel latch or a hasp to more complex latches. Regular doors on cabinets are generally mounted in conventional ways, having a hinged side and a latch and handle on the other side. However, in many industrial applications, there may be a need to be able to open the door from either side. This may be due to space limitations or the need for ability to reach the content of the cabinet from different angles, or alternatively removing the door completely for a maintenance action. An example of usage areas for such hatches may be electrical enclosures, or hatches in ventilation ducts for use by maintenance staff and engineers.
A known way of solving the above problem is to use a disassemblable hinge as disclosed in WO2006/136939. A pair of disassemblable hinges may be mounted on two or more sides of the cabinet door at the same time, and function as both a hinge and a latch. It may contain a fixed part to be mounted on a door frame, and a movable part to be mounted on the door. The fixed part has a hinge pin, and the movable part has a handle that operates a pair of claws that closes around the hinge pin and is fixed in that state when the handle is closed, allowing the hinge to swing when the claws are closed, and open as a hatch when the claws are released. When assembled on both sides, the door is shut, but when releasing the hinge on one side, the other hinge may enable the door to swing in the opposite direction.
The problem with such a solution is that it may only be safe to use on certain types of doors and hatches. For instance, if the hatch would be mounted in a ceiling, there would be a risk that the hatch abruptly swings down on the person opening it. Another example may be that the hatch to be open may contain any pressurized media behind it. If to be used on a pressurized hatch, the hatch may, when releasing the hinge, swing open with a large force from the pressure, risking injuring the person opening the hatch.
It is therefore a need to provide a more secure disassemblable hinge.